The Day I Found a Device/Old
Note: This episode is the old version of the new, re-written episode of Z-Force Airdate The episode was made on August 20, 2011 Saturday Overview Durning the summer, Jake, Vincent, and Sam were visiting their uncle, Eric Salov. They followed Eric into an underground basement where they found a mysterious device. Plot 'Bellwood Middle School' It was a beautiful day in Bellwood Middle School. Everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. .........Bell rings................ Students '': Yay! It's summertime! The students were running towards the hallway, and saying goodbye to their friends. ''Jake Grayson talking, while walking with Vincent Mac : Gee, that was crazy, right? Vincent Mac talking, while walking '': Yeah, I guess so. People are really eager to get home.. ''Sam, running towards Jake and Vincent : Hey guys! Wait for me! I'm the oldest, so, you guys have to wait! Jake : Golly, Sam. You could've just said so. Sam: *Panting* Auntie said to go to uncle Eric's house. We wil spend our summer with him.... Living in his RV for the WHOLE summer. 'Eric Salov's House' Eric Salov : So, guys.... What do you want to do? Jake '': Eat a burger... ''Sam : Jake, you're the only person who likes to eat meat. Jake '': What? .......Eric's watch beeps......... ''Jake : Um... Eric? I think your watch is broken.... Eric : Wha--?! How could this be possible?! I thought..... I have to go guys! Sam, your In-Charge. Jake : Huh? What's wrong with him? Guess he has a date... Vincent : Um... I think that's not a date... It's because he's heading towards his backyard. Sam : Good point... The door's that way. Hm.... Wait a minute! Don't you dare follow him! Jake, following Eric : Sorry Sam! I'm always one step ahead of you! Vincent : Guess I have to follow him... Sam : Okay, fine! If Eric sees you guys, I'm not the one to blame! After following Eric, Jake saw Eric going towards a tree. Suddenly, the tree transformed into a elevator. Eric goes into it. Jake : Wow...... Did you guys see that?! Vincent : See what? Jake : The-- The tree transformed! Sam : Okay..... Jake : See! He pressed this button and--- *Press the button* After pressing the button, the tree tranforms into a elevator again. Sam : Oh.... Vincent : Snap.... Jake : See! I told you! Sam : Where do you think it leads to? Jake : Lets find out! *Goes into the elevator* 'Secret Underground Base' Jake, looking at a myserious device : Wow.... Look at this epic thing! Sam : What do you think it looks like?! Vincent : Interesting... Jake : Hey, Vincent, aren't you the nerd? Vincent : Hm... This is something undiscovered yet... Eric : Guys? What are you doing?! Jake, Vincent, Sam '': Uh-Oh.... ''Jake : Um... Uh.... *The mysterious device jumped onto Jake's hands* Aaahhh!!!!!!!!!! Eric '': Oh no! What have you done?! ''Jake : What is this thing?! And why can't it come off?! Eric : Jake, stay calm! Jake : Stay calm?! STAY CALM?! It can't get off! How can I stay ca-- *Accidentally presses a button* *Transforms into an unknown alien* What the?! I'm a... A.... Eric : An alien.... Vincent: An alien?! You mean... E.T. and stuff? Eric : Sadly, yes. Eric explains to Jason, Sam, and Vincent about the mysterious device, the underground base, and all the other things. Sam '': So... How can Jake turn back into himself? ''Jake, transforms back into a human '': 10 minutes.... Man, that's kinda a rip-off.... ''Vincent : So..... That's why your watch alarmed you, Eric? Eric : Yes. This device "Teleported" here from an unknown location... But thats not all of it... Jake : Then.... What is? .....Ground rumbles.... Vincent : What was that?! Eric : A giant alien droid.... You see, it tracks the power of the device and it led it here.... Jake : Well, I guess... It's time to go.... Hero!!! *Transforms into an unknown ice monster* I'll call it.... Chill Nah... I'll think of something.... Jake beats up the alien droid, and destroys it by freezing it, then slicing it into half. Jake '': Woohoo! That was epic! ''Eric '': Well, that's pretty good. ''Jake : Hehehe.... I guess I could get used to this! Eric '': Yeah.... Oh, and one more thing! ''Jason, Vincent, and Sam '': What? ''Eric : No one tells their parents! Jason : Oh man... Eric : Okay, so, let's get into the RV. Eric, Jake, Vincent, and Sam go into the RV ''Jake '': This is going to be epic! *Closes the door of the RV* '''---End of episode 1---' Major Events *Jake found a mysterious alien device like Ben Tennyson. *Jake goes to the summer with his cousins and his uncle. Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Sam Nora *Eric Salov *Students *Teacher 'Villains' *Giant Alien Droid 'Aliens Used' *Unknown Alien *Freeze (Used as ''Chill but decided to change) Trivia *This episode is similar to the "And There Were 10" episode from Ben 10. *Jake, Sam, and Vincent found a mysterious device that resembles to the Omnitrix. *The episode's title resembles to "The Day The Earth Stood Still". *It is confirmed that the Giant Alien Droid is not from Vilgax. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123